Something New!
by oh-my-godtierlevi
Summary: Nitori and Rin are finally together and Nitori wants to try something new in their intimate relationship, but like usual, things don't go according to plan. -Oneshot. -Lemon. [YAOI] -Image is not mine!


**"Something New!"** - A Rin x Nitori oneshot

Do not read ahead unless you enjoy yaoi. It's not my fault if this "scars you" in any way.

**I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

Beep beep.

"..."

Beep beep.

"Ugh..." Rin tosses himself over and grabs his phone on the nightstand beside the bunk bed he shares with his roommate, and current boyfriend, Aiichiro Nitori.

Rin grabs the beeping and buzzing cellphone and flips it open, grumbling curses in the process of doing so.

"Who the fuck is calling me at this time of night?" He growls at the person on the other side of the line. He hears soft breathing on the other end and he rolls his eyes, "I said who the fuck is calling me!"

"Ah... S-Senpai you sound so nice when you're angry..." He hears a soft, yet shaky, voice reply. The voice belongs to none other than Nitori.

"Nitori... What are you doing?" He replies, "I can hear you from the top bunk why didn't you just fucking wake me up?"

"I want to try something new, Senpai!" Nitori exclaims into the phone. Rin sits up in his bed and flips his phone shut. "Senpai!"

Rin gets out of his bed and stands up beside their bunk bed and stretches, "Nitori, what do you want?"

Nitori sits up and puts the blanket over his eyes as Rin turns the light on. Rin walks over to the ladder of the bed and he steps onto it and looks over at the covered Nitori.

"I asked what you wanted."

"I thought we could try something new." Nitori muttered from beneath his blanket, "You know... Like phone sex..."

Rin raises an eyebrow and chuckles, exposing his shark-like teeth, "Phone sex? Nitori you don't have phone sex when you're in the same room with the person... You have actual sex. Phone sex is for when two people are separated and can't have actual sex. Plus it's not really my thing."

"Sorry, Senpai... I just feel bad that I'm not going any farther than kissing you and stuff. I thought phone sex would help our relationship or something. I don't know." Nitori replies as he uncovers his face from the blankets and sits up.

"It wouldn't help me in any way. All it would do is leave me with this uncomfortable boner that I'd have to deal with." Rin mumbles, rubbing his eyes awake, "Don't apologize either. It's not bugging me that you don't want to have sex, I mean I'd have to take awhile to say that I'm ready to have a dick shoved up my ass."

Nitori chokes at Rin's words and blushes. He still isn't used to the fact that Rin is quite blunt. He speaks anything that is on his mind and he isn't ashamed. "Uh... Okay, Senpai. I'm sorry for waking you." He lays back down on his bed and faces the wall.

"Nitori..." Rin says, his voice sounding more serious than Nitori wants.

"W-What?" Nitori replies after a few seconds of silence.

"I want a goodnight kiss. I didn't get one earlier." Nitori looks back at Rin, and he smiles.

"Senpai, if you want one then you're going to have to come up here." The younger boy says, feeling good about being a little more dominant.

"Fucking hell Nitori..." Rin replies. He pulls himself up the ladder and crawls over to Nitori, who is still facing him and laughing lightly, "You're a little shit, y'know that right?"

"Heh, yeah." Nitori replies with a cheeky smile. Rin can't help but smile back to younger his boyfriend. He lays down beside Nitori, laying on the outside of the bed so Nitori is next to the wall.

"Why does the top bunk feel much more comfortable than the bottom?" Rin mumbles to himself. Nitori shrugs and turns himself around to face Rin completely. He reaches up and gently pushes some of Rin's hair out of his face. Rin takes the advantage and leans in and kisses Nitori on the lips.

It's a soft and gentle kiss. A kiss to show Nitori that he truly loves him.

"Nitori, I'm okay that you're not ready to have sex. You're still young. I can wait. Trust me." Rin says against Nitori's lips.

Nitori pulls away from the kiss and smiles, "I've never seen this soft side of you, Senpai!"

"Oi, shut your mouth or I'll go lay back down in my bunk." Rin says, making a move to get up.

"No!" Nitori exclaims and grabs the older boy's bare shoulders, pulling him back down. "Sleep with me, Senpai."

"Okay, okay. No need to get your boxers in a twist." Rin says and wraps his arms around Nitori, bringing him closer to he bare chest.

Nitori presses his lips onto his boyfriend's bare chest, placing a few kisses, "I don't mean just sleep with me. I mean, I want you to sleep with me." Nitori mutters.

"Eh? I don't understand. I am sleeping with you." Rin replies, closing his eyes and regretting the fact that he didn't turn the light back off.

"No... I want you to sleep with me." Nitori moves out of Rin's grasp then moves onto him and to a position wear he's straddling his hips. "I want to have sex with you, Rin."

"Nitori, you're tired and just saying that. Go to sleep." Rin replies, looking at the grey-haired boy. He can't help but get turned on by the way Nitori sat over him. Their crotches were pressed together and one simple jerk of his hips would cause the two boys to moan out of pleasure.

Nitori frowns down at Rin, "Senpai, I'm being serious. I'm ready for sex and I don't want to keep you unsatisfied." Nitori's words were very much true. He knew he was ready for sex, but he was merely scared about how it would turn out and that he might ruin it somehow. He wanted to make Rin feel good, in a physical way.

"Oi, you're being delusional, Nitori."

"I want you to fuck me." Nitori replies in a demanding tone. To show Rin that he's serious he grinds his groin against Rin's.

"F-Fuck Nitori." Rin instantly moves his hands to Nitori's hips, "Do that again."

Nitori obeys his red-haired lover and continuously grinds his growing erection against him. He moans shakily as he watches Rin throws his head back and moan. Nitori smiles to himself knowing that he's the cause for the hardness growing in his boxers.

Nitori moves off of Rin, making him groan in protest, but he shuts up once he feels Nitori's smaller hands pull down his boxers.

"Ah, Nitori, stop. Don't do this just because you feel like you have to." Rin cries in protest.

"I want to do this, Senpai."

Nitori's eyes go wide once Rin's erection is fully exposed. He pulls the boxers from Rin's legs and throws the clothing to the floor. Nitori feels a familiar warmth on his cheeks as he looks up to see Rin staring intently at him.

"You've never seen a dick up close before have you?" Rin asks bluntly.

Nitori only shakes his head in response. He's seen them in various adult videos he's watched before, but up close like this is much different.

Just as Rin is about to speak Nitori leans down and licks his erection from the base to the tip, causing Rin's words to morph into moans.

The younger boy does this a few times teasingly before taking Rin into his mouth. He takes a few inches into his mouth, only reaching about a half of Rin's erection before gagging and pulling back.

"Oi, Nitori you don't have to force you- oh f-fuck."

Rin is cut off by Nitori taking him into his mouth yet again, this time a little deeper and so he hits the back of his throat. Rin holds back a few loud moans, not wanting anybody from the other dorms to hear them, even though they clearly knew the two boys were together.

Nitori continues to bob his head and suck off his older boyfriend. He looks up at Rin, and sees by the expression of his face that he's doing great.

Rin pushes Nitori away from him, panting heavily. Nitori sits up in front of Rin, a worried look plastered on his face.

"Senpai, did I do anything wrong?" Nitori asks, scared that he may have went too far or hurt his lover, rather than pleasure him.

"Nah, you did amazing. I just didn't want to cum in your mouth without you being ready y'know?" Rin replies and sits up.

Nitori nods and moves his hand to Rin's throbbing erection. "So, do you want me to finish you off like this?" He asks, slowly moving his hand up and down along Rin's erection.

All Nitori receives as a reply is a loud and shaky moan. He smirks to himself as he watches the older teen bite down on his lower lip and shut his eyes.

At this point Rin doesn't care if Nitori is currently the dominant one. He is receiving a fucking hand job from his cute-as-fuck boyfriend and he can't be happier.

Nitori lightly squeezes his hand as it pumps along Rin's erection. He watches Rin closely, not noticing that Rin had just begun releasing all over the sheets.

"Oh fuck, N-Nitori!" Rin growls, releasing his seed on Nitori's bed. Nitori gasps and pulls his hand away and watches as the white and thicker looking liquid lands on his sheets.

Rin grabs Nitori and pushes him so his back is on the bed. He practically rips off his boxers and throws them behind him.

He leans down and bites at Nitori's collarbones, leaving a trail of hickeys along them.

Nitori is practically begging for Rin at this point, wrapping his legs around the older one's hips and grasping at the sheets.

"You idiot. I can't just go in like this. I'll be right back." Rin quickly jumps off the bunk. As he's gone he turns on a dim lamp and shuts off the main light, knowing he'd be too lazy to turn it off later.

Rin finally returns, after a few minutes of digging around, with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Rin grabs the bottle and squeezes some of the lube onto his hand, massaging it on his right index finger.

"You probably know this is lube by now, and if you don't well, let's just say it'll make this process a whole lot fucking easier." Rin says as he places his finger against Nitori's entrance.

Nitori moves himself against Rin's entrance, begging for penetration. He knew that it would be okay for a finger or two to be inside him, since he's pleasured himself before, but he can't imagine how it'll feel with Rin inside him. He is a good 7 inches and it scared Nitori that he'll soon be inside of him.

Rin gently presses his finger into Nitori slowly. Once it's fully in he starts to pump it in and out, then not too long after, adding a second one.

Nitori whimpers and moans at the pleasure he feels. His breath picks up and he can't help but reach down and start to jerk himself off as Rin begins to make a scissoring motion with his fingers.

Rin adds a third finger and starts to pump them in and out of Nitori much quicker.

"Ah~! Rin... That feels s-so good..." Nitori mutters between moans and breaths.

Rin smirks as he hears his real name, not just Senpai, being used. He pulls his fingers out of Nitori, making the younger one whimper.

"Are you ready, Nitori?" Rin asks as he puts on one of the condoms and plenty of lube.

Nitori nods his head then Rin places himself at his entrance. He pushes in slowly at first and Nitori bites harshly on his lower lip. Rin finally pushes himself completely in and he can tell that Nitori is in pain.

"Ow! Rin, it hurts!" Nitori says, a few tears falling from his eyes. Nitori knew the pain would subside soon enough, but hell, was it ever painful at the moment.

"Sh, it'll feel better, I promise." Rin replies as he leans forward and wipes the tears falling from Nitori's cheeks.

What feels like hours later Nitori finally moves himself against Rin, signalling that he's ready. Nitori wraps his legs around Rin's waist as he pulls out and pushes back into him. Nitori moans at the penetration and continues to moan as Rin continuously thrusts into him.

"Hnng, fuck." Nitori mumbles to himself as Rin pounds into him harshly. The red-eyed boy leans forward and uses his sharp teeth to bite onto Nitori's neck and sucking, being sure to leave more visible marks. He latches his mouth onto another area of Nitori's skin, leaving yet another bright red mark. He wanted people to know that Nitori was his and what other way can there be other than leaving love marks all over his body, am I right?

Nitori pulls Rin's face up from his neck and he places his lips against his. Only now did Rin realize that they've kissed once tonight and it was just their usual goodnight kiss. He knew that must've made Nitori feel a little lonely.

Nitori fights for dominance in the kiss, but easily lost as Rin shoves his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues collide and dance with each other. Drool slightly drips out of Nitori's mouth as the two boys kiss sloppily, yet passionately.

Rin thrusts deeply into Nitori, who gasps. Rin thrusts that way again, causing Nitori to moan louder. What Rin doesn't realize is that he is hitting Nitori right in the sweetest spot of all, making the teen want to scream out in pleasure.

Nitori grabs Rin's red hair, tugging at it harshly. This causes Rin to growl and pick up his pace with the thrusting, making his boyfriend very happy.

The sounds of moans, whimpers, and skin hitting skin fill the air and at this point the two teens don't care if others could hear them fucking crazily. They love it and want the whole world to know how good they feel.

After minutes of continuous thrusting, hair-pulling, kissing and neck biting, the two could feel their releases coming in closer.

"Mmm, R-Rin... Please touch me..." Nitori whimpers, a red colour forming on his cheeks. Rin could only feel himself about to release as he looks at Nitori.

"You look so fucking hot Nitori..." Rin says. In Rin's point of view he can see a perfect view of him fucking Nitori, who looks perfect in his eyes. He has drool slightly coming out of his mouth, many hickeys on his neck and collarbone, and the way his face twists in pleasure made Rin want to release all over it.

Nitori smiles weakly up at Rin, his eyes opening slightly. Rin moves his hand to Nitori's neglected erection. His hand quickly jerks him off, causing the younger boy to moan much more than before.

"Fuck!" Nitori screams. He grips at the sheets by his head until his knuckles go white, "R-Rin! I'm going to cum!" Nitori exclaims and a few seconds later he releases onto his stomach while screaming his lover's name loudly.

Rin watches the grey-haired boy twitch as his orgasm washes over him. The sight of this made him go crazy.

He thrusts deeply a few more times before releasing into Nitori, moaning shakily.

The older boy collapses onto the younger one, feeling the stickiness of the cum on his abdomen.

"S-Senpai..." Nitori says quietly, squirming underneath Rin, "You're still inside me."

"Mmm, call me Rin from now on. It was hot when you moaned my name." Rin says as he slowly pulls out of Nitori and falls beside him.

"Heh, okay, Rin." Nitori replies and climbs on top of Rin, laying on top of him.

Rin smiles to himself as he watches the younger boy on top of him close his eyes and start to fall asleep.

"Nitori..."

"Yeah, Sen- I mean Rin?"

"I'll try phone sex."

"You didn't like actual sex?!" Nitori shouts as he sits up on Rin's hips and frowns.

"No, no, no. It was fucking amazing... The best." Rin replies, "But I mean I'll do it for you since you had sex with me."

"Really?" Nitori asks, his eyes widening as a smile forms on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't look so excited." Rin looks away, somewhat embarrassed.

Nitori can only smile and fall down against Rin once again and press their lips together.

"Hm, I love you so much, Senpai!"

"I said call me Rin."

"You don't love me back?!"

"Go to sleep, Nitori."

"Fine."

Nitori lays his head on Rin's chest and grumpily tries to fall asleep. Rin looks down and plays with Nitori's hair.

"I love you too." He mumbles.

"I knew it!"

"Fucking hell! Go to bed, Nitori!"


End file.
